Imperfection of the Silver Beast
by BrandonTheWise
Summary: A professionally written philosophical saga exploring deep into the origins of Sesshomaru's past, and revealing the meaning behind the nature of his present reality.
1. Episode I

**Imperfection of The Silver Beast**

Written by Brandon Degner

Episode I

''Listen closely, for what you are about to learn is far more important than yourself.'' Inutaisho, the beautiful silver-haired demon lord said to calm his exuberant son's blind rage. ''Sesshomaru, If you lack an ideal greater than your selfishness, you will surely fail any task before you've even begun!''

The demon lord's son Sesshomaru almost seemed to mirror the eloquent beauty of his father; the lush long flowing silver hair, and soft skin masking their true nature of ultimate brutality. ''Since you were a boy, I have known an immeasurably powerful mystery dwelled within the deepest darkest recess of your soul.'' The demon lord Inutaisho continued.

''You've always known so much for your age, but you don't know everything! You see, to wield my blades you must understand the purest love ever held, complete devotion to something greater than your desires, the ultimate destruction of anything that gets in your way, and total hatred for those who have lied and taken what should already be yours!'' Inutaisho yelled.

''One side is incomplete, and despite all the strength you've struggle to acquire, you're still but a blinded fool who doesn't yet realize this. The Bakusaiga and the Tessaiga, **t**hese are not just tools to be wielded by fools. These are not weapons of greed and selfishness! These blades are the very manifestation of the duality controlling all life and death!'' Inutaisho shouted again, but to no avail to relax his son.

Sesshomaru, always one of few words, was now consumed by his burning rage compelling him to be the best. After all, he'd trained every moment of every waking day for the past five years, thinking of nothing else but bringing about the peak potential of his abilities, in order to face this one decisive moment. It would be the first time that he would ever be presented with the opportunity to strike back at his father's cruelty in earnest, and challenge him to prove he was not just the equal to others; he was better, he was always better!

Remembering all the times alone and cold in the emptiness without the warmth of anyone to love him or even slightly care, holding in such hidden resentment, the adrenaline suddenly lit into a fire that seemed to burn inside Sesshomaru's soul as he wildly swung his tall blade. However, Inutaisho merely laughed at his charge, ripping the large sharp sword from out of Sesshomaru's grasp as if it were nothing more than a play toy.

To further embarrassment, Inutaisho smashed the blunt side of the steel over the his head to send an unforgettable message... knocked to the ground and suddenly nursing a blackened dent bellowed over his skull, Sesshomaru held back his tears, not of physical pain, but of his own inevitable powerlessness to change fate.

In his blinded ambition, Sesshomaru couldn't accept this weakness. Not even having the humbleness to understand that so far from here, Inutaisho was universally feared by the notorious legend of an unstoppable beast dog; he was no normal challenge by any means, and losing to him was something everyone who crossed his path once faced. Even the syllables beginning his name were dared not spoken for they carried with them a chilling presence of an accompanying aura of death.

''Kindred this blade and you, boy.'' Inutaisho continued. ''Running within it's steel is the same refined noble blood that runs through your veins... Sesshomaru, you once asked me for advise when you were a child. Well here it is. People change, or maybe they're not what you thought they were. Remember that, and you may one day best me yet. Now go boy! Go find something, someone worth protecting, and then maybe, you may begin to understand the true source of my strength. '' The demon lord said with a challenge as he watched Sesshomaru back up.

''If you're still alive, I just want you to know...'' The rarely spoken Sesshomaru said. ''I want you to know that I'm gonna come for you father, and when I do, I'm gonna be the one that finally kills you...''

**2 years later...**

Two years of ceaselessly restless nights engulfing his mind. When Sesshomaru slept, he shook with nightmares; haunting images forcefully reminding him of his own rarely seen weakness on that ugly day. He could almost hear his own heartbeat piercing so fiercely within his dream, and he wanted nothing more than to erase the feeling that he felt every night.

Traveling the countryside with the company of a small demon imp named Shiyonin, Sesshomaru kept on his father's scent. ''Surely, my lord is strong enough to defeat anyone by now. I've barely seen you relinquish your blade! Even when my lord sleeps, he seems to hold it tightly.'' Shiyonin said.

''Do not speak unless spoken to. I did not ask your advise.'' Sesshomaru said as he silently began walking away, as Shiyonin suddenly hurried to keep up with his master.

''I have learned one truth since that time of my greatest defeat. I've learned from my fear, my weakness that held me back that day. I learned that to know infinity… you must be afraid. You have to fear fear, go on anyway, and close your eyes as you journey toward that inward darkness. Then you have to reach out, and almost touch the furthest edge of that invisible aura drawing you closer without completely falling in. Only then will you understand the mystery of where ultimate strength resides, by defeating yourself.''

-Coming soon Episode II


	2. Episode II

**Imperfection of The Silver Beast**

**Written by Brandon Degner**

**Episode II**

A complete massacre lining decapitated heads at every wall of the Samurai's fortress, a red pool emerged running thick like a diverting stream out into the forest nearby; Inuyasha arrived smelling his brother's strong scent of familiar work. He knew in his deepest of hearts it was him, his kin. No else was this efficient or skilled to kill so cleanly, so perfectly...

''What have you heard of my brother!?'' Inuyasha, the bastard son of the great pure-blooded white phantom beast yelled to the sole survivor left. The mortal man lay there helpless in tears as he was stunned by the sudden shout in the distance closing in.

''I... I... I was too late; too late to help anyone. I watched them all die, and I did nothing... nothing at all.'' The survivor continued, his hands covered not just in the blood of his friends, but with the guilt of his cowardice. He'd tried to nurse the few left half-breathing to no avail. ''That beast was your brother? I didn't get much information. Even the ones not cut into pieces could barely say a word, but one man, he was stronger than most, he wouldn't just die without saying his final message first.'' The survivor said.

''He said we under-estimated the rumors of the Silver Beast's threat for far too long. He said Sesshomaru looked too beautiful, too human, to be so ruthless, but that always looks deceive fools; that every time you think you're right about someone, you're wrong, and you just haven't seen the whole truth. Sesshomaru broke the pact we made with his father. He told us he was the true lord of the Silver Beasts now, and that we were just the bait to lure the biggest wolf.'' The survivor said in the horror of the recollection in his memories.

''And as long as he keeps winning battles, massacring our men without even the slightest hope of victory against him, everyone will break the treaty with the demons, and the wars will rise again as they always do. You must find your father, boy. That's who he's looking for and he won't stop. The Silver Beast won't ever stop... until he finds him or you.''

''That's enough!'' Inuyasha yelled as he suddenly realized, without wanting to think it, he would have to fight his older brother who had always bested every time, often without even laying a single denting blow in retaliation.

''I have enough problems on my own right now without your request for a madman's hunt! I'm trying my best to track down the Sacred Jewel. And if I actually find it, I don't know, but maybe I could become strong enough to help you... If only I were a full demon, I'd be powerful enough to kill anyone I chose, especially Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha said to himself while dreaming of the possiblities of overcoming his human weakness.

''You're waiting for him to fail. He won't. You don't think he knows everything you know?'' The blood drenched survivor continued. ''I've seen that man, not just his physical power, but his mind. It takes brains to survive in this world, and genius to thrive in it. He won't ever die as long as you keep making excuses!''


	3. Episode III A demon's love

**Imperfection of the Silver Beast**

**Written by Brandon Degner**

**Episode III- A demon's love**

An endless trail of red claret, a never-ending cycle of warfare now flowed from Sesshomaru's blood-stained boots. Killing was suddenly the whole reason for his existence; sharpening his skill on countless bodies, while forging his own body into the best. The fortunate were those who died quickly, but the luckiest of all were those who were smart enough never to even cross his merciless path...

Another sight of a senseless devastation, an atrocity that should've never been committed by any human's stands, Sesshomaru was no human to think such fragile ways, he was a demon; the one the new myths called the perfect Silver Beast.

_What was I born for if not to the complete the prophecy of the highest possible existence? Why should I accept normal consciousness when I alone behold within my deep grasp the potential to become the perfect being even beyond alpha and omega..._

Sesshomaru's dark soul was long twisted, and this silver scourge upon the western lands did little to shake him out of the nightmares born to his mind almost an eon ago. Yet now all previous opposition seemed to bow, and submit to an honorable death rather than engage in a pointless painful suicide. There was no sword left that dared cross his hand... at least that's what he imagined.

This day, one brave soul, one fool heart, stood out from the rest who had already accepted mindless slaughter. This short demon-masked Samurai would not beg or plead for his life, and the unique forge of his katana's edge seemed to reflect an unusual substance that even resembled the high craftsmanship of Sesshomaru's own. ''So admirable, still noble all the way to the end... but ultimately, it still makes you weak!'' Sesshomaru said while laughing as he so rarely found the opportunity to do.

''Boy, if you find your god on the other side of this world, deliver him my message!'' Sesshomaru shouted while charging with his refined silver sword, forged through the fire of many men's lost souls.

''Wait!'' The Samurai yelled out with a piercing womanly scream which stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks just a second before the blade reached the Samurai's soft beautiful skin guarding over her skull.

''You think Lord Sesshomaru cares for any human women!?'' Shiyonin said while trying to hold back his laughter. ''You think human lust will outweigh my lord's greater desire for his ambition of the absolute destruction of your dirty race?''

''That's enough...'' Sesshomaru said as he surprisingly sheathed his silver blade. ''Shiyonin, have you ever heard me ask your opinion on anything ever? No? Then stay silent or discover death...''

The little Imp's eyes were broadened wide open by this abnormal turn of fates, but he still wasn't fool enough to question his master, especially after such a threat. ''Yes M'lord.'' Shiyonin said as he sealed his lips tightly.

As she lifted off the demon mask, her gorgeous brown silk hair flowing freely in slow motion from the bound armor, Sesshomaru felt a faint sensation of falling from a great height all the way down to the bottom of the Earth. Nothing had prepared him for this overwhelming strange feeling. At once, he thought of the many beautiful girls he'd seen, and often destroyed through his blood rage, but none were like this... none were ever like this!

''I...'' Sesshomaru paused at a sudden loss for words.

''If I must die, you're gonna look me in the eyes when you do it.'' The women said with total sincerity as she accepted the inevitable death like everyone else in her family had faced.

Looking down on the perfect pupils resonating total beauty from her brown eyes, Sesshomaru suddenly dropped his sheathed sword as he had never done before. ''I...'' He said as he tried to speak again, but failing once more.

''Have you lost your balls in the sight of a pretty face?'' The brown haired girl said as she mocked him, raising her head high, and abruptly spitting a wet ball directly into Sesshomaru's face.

''M'lord! You won't just take that!'' Shiynonin shouted instinctually, forgetting the earlier threat, and immediately covering his mouth while dwelling in the total fear of sudden regret.

Sesshomaru's once beautiful light eyes immediately turned a dark maroon red, blinded to the rage that had often consumed his soul, and picked up his sharp silver katana from off the ground. At once, Sesshomaru raised the blade high into the air, sentencing judgment as both the imp and the wondrous beauty lowered their head's to make the cut quick and clean.

_All my life, every last second, hiding alone in the loneliness of the darkness; is she truly the light I've always quietly yearned for in my dreams?_

The sharp blade ripped the soft skin into a red fountain, a small head rolling on the floor... ''I don't know why I just did that...'' Sesshomaru said in shock with himself as he stared at the pathetic nature of his little dead imp. ''But there's no anger, no sadness; it feels good.''

''You chose the wrong head, Silver Beast! I'll take yours if you won't take mine!'' The girl wildly screamed back as she quickly stabbed straight through Sesshomaru's heart before he could even pull himself from out of this warm trance.

The blade went all the way through, cutting straight into his back. ''But how?'' Sesshomaru questioned as he gasped for air. ''No mortal weapon should be this strong so as to hurt a perfect being...'' Sesshomaru said as he collapsed to the ground, and red trail began leaking from out of his mouth.


	4. Episode IV Black Heart of a Silver Beast

**Imperfection of the Silver Beast**

**Written by Brandon Degner**

**Episode IV Black Heart of the Silver Beast**

_The world was created in one pre-ordained creative instance. Thus those who create are most like god... If you have seen like I have seen into the vastness of open unrestrained infinity, you will be like god, and transcend both demons and mortals..._

''Do you even know who I really am?'' Sesshomaru said as his light eyes abruptly opened from within a dream, and he noticed his body completely bound and tied to a steel post. ''I am Lord Sesshomaru, perfect son of the greatest sire; the legend of the Silver Beast himself incarnated before your very stunning eyes.''

''I don't care who you are!'' The brown eyed girl yelled out as she raised her sword again in fear. ''You're nothing but a murderer as far as I see!''

Sesshomaru smiled; she was so scared, yet still, so amazingly beautiful... ''And you are quite deductive. It's not incorrect to call me such a thing. After all, through all my many faults, honesty isn't one of them. I know what I am, and I know what I'm not.'' Suddenly, Sesshomaru easily ripped through the rope and freed himself from his momentary prison.

Her blade was raised to strike again, but this time he was ready. ''Calm yourself... If I wanted you dead, do you think I'd waste my time saying my name to a fool who wouldn't even live long enough to remember?'' Sesshomaru said.

''What do you want from me then!?'' She boldly shouted as she backed away several feet.

''I just want to know your name...'' Sesshomaru continued. ''After all, you're such a lovely girl, an exquisite sight far surpassing the worth of any lustful human eyes.''

''Kirei...'' She whispered quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

''A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, as is expected.'' Sesshomaru continued. ''Now come Kirei, we must be off, there's no use wasting anymore time here.''

''Why would I go with you!?'' Kirei questioned. ''You murdered my father! I saw my mother bow to you, and taste that very same blade still carrying the murdered blood of my family on it's edge.''

''Do you see any choices here?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''I don't, and the way it seems to me, I killed my previous servant to spare your wretched soul in a moment of weakness... and so as I see it, you owe me your life as long as I let you keep it!''

''Just kill me now... I want to see my father again, and I won't be your slave!'' Kirei shouted as she swung her katana straight towards Sesshomaru's face.

He quickly dodged, almost like a shadow appearing as the deception of the blow landing fooled the girl. ''So rude... did your father not teach you manners?'' Sesshomaru continued. ''Listen human filth, you've been granted the rarest of honors; meeting my blade and walking away with your life. If you don't wanna be called a slave, so be it. But you'll serve me well either way.''

''But why!? Why do you want me of all people? Haven't gotten your balls wet in awhile? Is that it!?'' Kirei questioned as she vulgarly mocked him.

''As I said before, I simply need a servant, but there is another truth if you really seek it...'' Sesshomaru continued. ''My father once told me if I was to ever defeat him, I must understand more than just simple-minded destruction. Albeit, destruction is an essential way, it's not the only way to complete understanding. I need to protect someone he says, and the way it seems, that someone is fated to be you... only you.''


End file.
